Strength is justice, strength is absolute
by danny9651
Summary: What if izuku was different? what if he wasn't as optimistic as he should be considering his upbringing. What if he goes through something much more traumatic than simple bullying. What happens if izuku loses trust in everything except strength.


U.A The premiere hero school in the world; if you wanted to be taken seriously as a hero then attending U.A is the first and most important step. The best and brightest hero wannabe's travel all over the world to attend this school, however right now thousands of non-hero students are gathered from all corners of the globe for one reason and one reason U.A sports festival, an event even more coveted than the Olympics here the current students of U.A compete for glory and recognition along with something even more precious, internships from pro heroes a student with no internship throughout his years at U.A will flounder even if they graduated with honors.

The final of the festival is upon us and currently two first year students are duking it out in the final event of single combat; the aim is to either knock your opponent out of the ring,render them unable to fight or force them to surrender. The two students are named katsuki bakugo and shouta todoroki these two are considered the best of the first year students, both members of the 1A class both powerful in their own ways. Todoroki in range and bakugo in close quarters but both are equally destructive.

The stadium is silent as the bell rings signalling the start of the fight, bakugo like always leaps ahead explosions ripping behind him giving him extra speed and even better extra force, he rockets across the ring his opponent still not responding to his movements. suddenly 6ft away from making contact a spear of ice shoots towards bakugo twisting bakugo tries to dodge the frozen missile but it proves to be too fast making contact on his thigh just grazing him as he spins. pain shoots though the blonde "Ahh you little bastard" finally the first word was uttered not out of joy or sportsmanship but out of anger and pain.

Todoroki moves for the first time he moves his right leg one single step forward but he doesn't move instead a blast of ice expels from his foot speeding towards bakugo, struggling he manages to dodge explosions ripping from his hands propelling him high up into the air he propels directly at todoroki the pull of gravity combined with his explosions giving him the speed even a jet would struggle to achieve. Todoriki struggles to even see him let alone dodge the fiery blonde missile suddenly he finds himself on the floor pain exploding in his chest, bakugo had hit him with the full force of his body directly in his chest. he sees the blonde laying on the floor, suffering himself due to his reckless assault.

what follows is a full hour of a tremendous battle nether fighters giving an inch battered and bloodied right arm hanging limply at his side soaking wet from melted ice bakugo struggles to stand as todoroki falls blood and dust covering his normally dual colored hair clothes torn, arms and chest covered in small burns the after effect of being hit with red hot explosions for over an hour.

the audience cheers as the pro hero midnight shouts "This fight is over, todoroki is unable to fight the winner of this years sports festival via knockout is bakugo katsuki" Bakugo collapses to the ground with relief and exhaustion, all around him he hears his name being screamed from the rafters surprising even him tears pool at the corner of his eyes as he slowly fades into unconsciousness his exhaustion and wounds finally catching up on him.

Whilst the crowd was celebrating the result of the fight one person was not impressed, A teenager the same age as the two combatants watched the fight with nothing but boredom in his eyes. as he waits for the festival to be over he feels a tap on his shoulder then the voice of the only person he is able to tolerate his teacher a retired pro hero and the trainer of the great all might; the greatest hero in history the great gran torino.

"Enjoying yourself boy? this years crop of students are strong for sure, not a candle to toshinori of course but eventually they may become great heroes" turning the teen responds his voice deep and monotone lacking any emotion " they're no all might, just a bunch of weaklings. " "strength isn't everything boy, remember that"

grunting the teen gazes upon the ending ceremony of the festival glaring at the heroes gathered around the podium, the now healed winner accepting his medal with a gloating smirk adorning his sharp face. "I'll be back in a moment" "wait where are you going boy? As he crouches preparing to jump he mumbles full of confidence "To prove you wrong" with that line he puts in the slightest amount of force in his legs and pushes off jumping directly into the ring where the final fight had taken place.

All eyes on him whispers breaking out confusion wracks the entire stadium, staring directly at bakugo he walks slowly but surely into the centre of the ring.

"Bakugo Katsuki, i would have words with you"


End file.
